


Welcome to Paradise

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [4]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Shotgunning is Sehun's favorite way to smoke.





	Welcome to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 5: **shotgunning** from [this list](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)

It’s Thursday night and Sehun sits on one end of the sofa scrolling through his phone, wiggling his toes under Zitao’s thigh and not helping at all.

‘It’s not hard to use a bong you know,’ Zitao says as he packs the bowl. 

Even if that’s true, why would Sehun bother to learn when his boyfriend will do it for him?

‘I like it when you do it though,’ Sehun shrugs. He hearts a couple of Jongin’s endless dog pics and soon enough the _snick _of the lighter makes him put the phone down and sit up, ready.

Zitao takes the hit, the water bubbling noisily for what seems to Sehun like _forever _before he finally clears it and sits back, beckoning Sehun in. He quickly straddles Zitao’s legs and they smoothly tilt their heads, sealing their lips together in an interrupted kiss. Zitao breathes out and Sehun in, slow and steady, filling himself with smoke and air and Zitao, all the way to his belly. His lungs burn and his nose tickles and Sehun hopes he has enough breath to hold him all.

Sehun pulls away the last couple seconds, inhaling sharply and coughing wispy dregs of smoke into the inch between their faces.

‘Sorry,’ he sputters, turning his head. 

‘It’s ok. Are you ok?’ Zitao asks, rubbing Sehun’s flank soothingly. Sehun nods.

_He’s so warm_, Sehun thinks. _So warm and solid and comfy_. Sehun clears his dry throat then leans in for a kiss, pressing into Zitao’s body more fully, wanting that closeness as his limbs start to tingle. Zitao parts his lips eagerly and floats his tongue into Sehun’s mouth, making his piercing clack on Sehun’s teeth. Sehun moans and chases the stud, trying to suck on it even though they both still taste sort of like smoke. Sehun decides he doesn’t mind.

Eventually, Zitao leans back with a sigh. ‘Want another or are you good?’

‘I’m good,’ Sehun says, then watches Zitao finish the bowl. He looks good with his lips pressed to the pipe, cheekbones sharp as he sucks. _He looks almost as pretty as when he sucks my cock._ Sehun remembers he likes getting his dick sucked, even some of the space behind his eyes seems to drift away.

Sehun cups Zitao’s neck and stares down at him, grinning. When Zitao meets his eyes, he laughs. ‘Yeah you’re good,’ he chuckles, tugging Sehun’s hand lower and guiding it into the open V at the top of his open button up. Zitao loves to undo as many buttons as he can get away with. ‘You always get so clingy Hun-ah.’

Sehun pouts. ‘Fine, I’ll go cuddle with the dogs.’ It’s not much of a threat, though, because he starts laughing before he finishes the sentence, picturing himself curled up in Vivi’s bed while Kandi and Vivi and Lanyun stare at him with their heads cocked. It’s fucking _hilarious_.

‘No babe, no, I love it,’ Zitao protests, tilting his chin up for another kiss. Sehun falls easily in, going straight for Zitao’s tongue stud, capturing it between his lips and sucking. It pulls a groan from Zitao and Sehun feels it in his bones, shuddering when Zitao wraps his arms tighter around his waist and pulls them together until Sehun’s sure that if they weren’t wearing clothes they’d meld together. 

That sounds nice; they should try that sometime.

They make out like this, exploring each other’s mouths with teeth and tongues, nipping at lips and licking on what they can reach. It’s messy but it’s honest, and they can’t get enough as they insistenly press themselves together everywhere they can reach. Sehun’s getting lightheaded, but he’s not sure if it’s from the pot or the kissing or Zitao crushing Sehun against him. Whatever, it feels nice. _Zitao _feels nice, and Sehun does too.

The fly of Zitao’s jeans rubs over a good spot so Sehun rocks his hips and does it again, moaning into Zitao’s mouth. Zitao instantly pulls the sound in, like he’s shotgunning Sehun’s arousal, filling himself with it. Sehun’s got the pressure right now, and his hardening cock only makes it better as he chases that feeling. 

‘Yesss,’ Zitao hisses, jerking his hips up against Sehun’s crotch, and Sehun realizes he’s hard too. That’s hot. They’re not really kissing any more, just keeping their faces pressed together and breathing each other’s damp, needy air as they dry hump there on the couch, fully clothed, like the teenagers they were when they met. Sehun has no idea how long they’ve been grinding—it feels like seconds but that hit _at least_ was an hour ago—but he feels so good he never wants it to stop. Suddenly the feeling is urgent though, and before he knows it he’s whimpering and jerking through his orgasm right there on Zitao’s lap, coming hot and wet into his briefs and it’s the greatest orgasm he’s ever had.

‘Fuck! Hun-ah,’ Zitao gasps, tugging Sehun down _hard _into his lap and slamming his hips up against him. Sehun moans in sympathy, head thrown back because he’s still not entirely sure he’d done coming himself. 

‘Fuck,’ Sehun pants, feeling Zitao’s cock kick through his jeans. ‘That was fucking hot.’

Zitao laughs and wipes his sweaty forehead against Sehun’s t-shirt. ‘Yeah,’ he sighs. ‘Yeah.’

**Author's Note:**

> I mean why smoke when someone else will do it for you
> 
> [come say hi on tumblr](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
